High towers are required for the construction of wind power plants of high output. The reasons for this are that, with an increasing output of the wind power plants, ever larger rotors become necessary, and also that the wind force increases with a greater height. The towers must therefore not only reach a greater height, but also be designed for receiving wind power plants of ever higher performance. Since the towers are, as a whole, much too large to be transported, they are first constructed locally on the building site. Concrete towers have proved especially appropriate for this purpose, which are set up from a plurality of sleeve-like tower segments arranged one above the other, the tower segments being produced completely or partially from semifinished elements on the building site. While even high towers can thereby be manufactured efficiently in remote areas, there is also the problem of producing and mounting the tower fittings. The tower fittings include the components which serve for transmitting the electrical power generated by the wind power plant from the gondola into the tower foot, such as, for example, conduction means for power transmission or for controlling the operation of the wind power plant and also climbing devices for the operating personnel so that they can climb up in the tower. Installing these tower fittings in the set-up tower is complicated and, since the work sometimes also has to be carried out at greater heights, hazardous.
For the sake of simplification, it is known, for example in the case of steel tube towers, to preassemble individual cylinder-like tower segments at least partially at the works or on the building site, with conductor rails or power cables on the tower inside. The advantage of this is that conductor rails or power cables having heavy-duty dimensioning precisely because of the high power to be transmitted no longer need to be mounted in the already set-up tower on the building site, but instead are located from the outset in the tower segment. One disadvantage of this is that this is practicable only for tower segments up to a certain size (a diameter of just 4 m), since, in the case of larger tower segments, road transport can hardly be carried out.